A Hard Time Lovin
by Neko Willow
Summary: Sasuke is in love and Naruto is in love. But they don't know that. See what happens when love, hope, and friendship bring them together. Enjoy my first SasuNaru story. Sorry if it sucks! Rated M for later chapters yum! KakaIru included too!


Hi! I'm Doggy, but you can call me Woof Woof! Original i know T.T! Anywhoz! So, this is my first SasuNaru story! I'm really sorry if it sucks! Otherwise please enjoy!

_.SasuNaru_

It was a warm, breezy day in the village of Konohagakure. The streets barely filled with villagers. It was only 4:30 after all. Naruto, who was still awake, had too many things running through his head. Stupid teme! Why do i have to love him? I really want to tell him but…..but he'd just think i'm crazy. Another dumbass fan of his! I mean it's not my fault right?! I just can't help it. His big obsidian pools, nice pale skin, and when i'm sneaky enough his long hard…..DAMN! Why Why WHY! Why does this have to happen to me? Sigh. I guess i can't tell him. He would just push me away and said i need to go to a mental hospital!

A tear slowly slides down the side of his face. What if he didn't tell him? It would probaly end up breaking him even more. Naruto needed advice and the only person he knew he could talk to was Iruka. He was his guardian after all and since he was with Kakashi he knew that Iruka was the right choice. Finally after a mental explosion, he walked out of his small apartment and began walking towards Iruka's and Kakashi's apartment.

_.SasuNaru_

Sasuke lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. That's when a certain blue-eyed image popped into his mind. He shot up, sweating. He then looks down to his pants and find a huge problem. Great! The dobe was in his mind for one second and he's already hard. Groaning, he reaches into his pants and begins to pump.

He's been like this ever since he came back. Naruto has been stuck on his mind. Wherever he goes he always ends up going home to fix his "problem". Dammit dobe! I can't get you off my mind! Why couldn't it be Sakura, Ino, or even Karin! Okay…. nevermind. But why dobe. Ugh. Every time i always have you in my head. Your beautiful, big, bright blue eyes, your golden locks that can put the sun to shame, and an incredible ass that can make a straight guy gay and a girl jealous. With it's curves that makes me wanna slam my…..DAMMIT!

Grabbing a tissue, he wipes the white substance off of his 8". (Sorry! I'm so not a fangirl but i want Naru-chan to have pleasure! I guess imma a fangirl, a SasuNaru one!) Groaning he pulls his pants up and decides to go for a walk and at least try to get the dobe off his mind. He sneaks out the back doorway to go the other direction because only God knows how many fangirls are outside his front door. Yes, he was a rogue and he killed Danzo, yet they still try. Talk about desperate. And so he begins to walk and dodge fangirls.

_.SasuNaru_

Iruka sits on the semi-comfy couch, taking light sips of his Green tea. That was until he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Who is it!?"

"Ah! Iruka it's me, Naruto! Can i come in?"

"Of course."

The door creaks open showing Naruto looking cute as he could be. Iruka scoots over and pats the spot. Knowingly, Naruto sits down accepting the tea that Iruka had offered.

"So Naru-chan, what's the problem?"

"W-well Iruka-sensei I-i, well you see. UGH! I don't know how to say it but i think i'm in love. W-w-with Sasuke." And that was the moment when Iruka spit out all of the tea he was trying to swallow.

"WHAAAAAA! N-n-now Naru-chan! Are you really sure! I-i mean really Sasuke?! But you kn-"

"Sensei! I know what he did but i can't help it!i mean he was..is my rival, my best friend, my first real love. I don't know how but it just happened." Iruka could tell that this wasn't the time to complain about Sasuke. He gently grabs Naruto's shoulders in a warming way. He knew what Naruto was going through and he knew he could help.

And that was the exact thing he was going to do.

Poor Naru! D: I feel so sad and Naruto and Sasuke are nasty! Anyway please read my next chapter! I'd really appreciate it! Ja .


End file.
